Look Me In The Eyes
by GenocideXD
Summary: During those famous three years of the androids saga, Vegeta and Bulma got together and had a child, Trunks. Most people think it just the Gravity Room exploding, but that was just the beginning. This is how I thought Yamcha dumped Bulma and got with Vegeta, not a songfic, it's a one-shot. (Not to be continued) R&R please!


GenocideXD- I was listening to another Skillet song, (I listen to **a lot **Skillet songs) this time it was 'The Last Time'. Again my mind wondered to the best couple ever, in my mind, Vegeta and Bulma! So this is not a songfic, just what I think what happened during those famous three years in the androids saga, how they got together. Everybody guesses it was the Gravity Room explosion, but that's just the beginning! Hope you like, please rate and review!

* * *

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama is the author of Dragon Ball Z, not me.

Summary: During those famous three years of the androids saga, Vegeta and Bulma got together and had a child, Trunks. Most people think it just the Gravity Room exploding, but that was just the beginning. This is how I thought Yamcha dumped Bulma and got with Vegeta, not a songfic, it's a one-shot. (**Not** to be continued) R&R please!

Look Me In The Eyes

Vegeta was standing against the wall, unable to train because he'd broke the Gravity machine once again. He was waiting around for Bulma to come home from her 'date', as earthlings call it. _Where is she? _Vegeta thought impatiently. _She said she'd be home by eight, now it's already nine._ Bulma's mother had already cooked dinner for the cold Saiyan Prince. _It's nice to have her around, _Vegeta admitted. _She's a good slave._ He thought evilly. He finally heard a car door slam and the keys jingling to unlock the door.

Bulma came through the door, shedding tears silently, she didn't notice Vegeta.

"Woman, I want you to fix-" Vegeta was cut off as Bulma kept walking straight, straight into him.

Bulma cried even harder, burying her head into Vegeta's chest. She still didn't notice it was _Vegeta_ she was crying into.

_What is she? What's wrong with her. I can't stand it when people cry; it's annoying. _Vegeta thought. "Woman, what's wrong with you?" Vegeta asked coldly.

Bulma looked up at him, eyes red and puffy from crying. Her face had a look of surprise that she had been crying and seeking comfort into _him._ "I'm sorry, I..." Bulma trailed off.

"What is it, woman?!" Vegeta shouted getting annoyed with her foolish emotions.

"Yamcha... He was with another woman, I told him it was over. I thought I loved him... But I guess _you _wouldn't understand. Not you." Bulma said softly, sadly.

Vegeta scowled, he'd never been raised with this 'love' they speak of. He'd been raised by torture, he was a slave, a heartless monster, some described him. But would you expect him to be like Goku with a raising like he had? He'd been taught to kill, to murder, to purge. "Woman, stop weeping." Vegeta said.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I know you don't like me, I didn't mean to cry. I'm o... I'm okay." Bulma faltered.

"Don't 'sorry' me." Vegeta said coldly. _I know that's a lie, _Vegeta thought. _She's obviously hurt, the way's she weeping._

"Fine, you brute. Can you not stand feelings at all?" Bulma pulled away from him.

Vegeta pulled her closer to him.

In confusion, she looked up at him.

"Now, you look me in the eyes, woman," Vegeta started. "You will not mourn over the lost of this weakling. He is nothing, now stop your crying." Vegeta said sternly.

Bulma looked up in surprise once again.

"Dry your tears, woman. I want you to know..." Vegeta trailed off, looking for the right words. "That you're never alone, you'll find someone else." Vegeta said, gentler than usual.

"You... You care?" Bulma asked weakly.

"Yes, now fix the Gravity Room, woman! Can't work correctly if you're being sappy!" Vegeta shouted and stalked off to his room.

Bulma smiled. _I didn't know he could... say something like that before... That someone else... Might not be too far away, _Bulma daydreamed. _I can't wait to tell Chi Chi! _Bulma smirked deviously. Bulma rushed to the phone, dialing Chi Chi's number.

"Hello? Bulma?" Chi Chi answered the phone.

"You'll never guess what happened!" Bulma exclaimed.

"What's that? Is it about you and Yamcha?" Chi Chi asked.

"Partly. Mostly about Vegeta." Bulma responded.

"Vegeta?! What could be so interesting about that guy?! He didn't hurt you, did he?" Chi Chi asked nervously.

"The exact opposite. I broke up with Yamcha tonight, he was with another girl. That idiot was begging me, saying 'It's not what is looks like'." Bulma said.

"Aww, poor thing. You okay?" Chi Chi wanted to comfort her best friend.

"I am now. I ran into Vegeta on the way in, and he did the most shocking thing ever! I'd run into his arms because I didn't notice him standing there. I tried to pull away, saying I was okay, but he pulled me in _closer._" Bulma said.

"What?! No way." Chi Chi said in disbelief.

"Yes way. He told me not to cry over Yamcha, that he was a worthless weakling. Then, to cover it up, he said he didn't want me crying so I could fix the Gravity Room. What do you think?" Bulma asked.

"Think about what? About Vegeta? I'd say to stay away from him. I don't trust him, I don't even see why you brought that monster into your home." Chi Chi said.

"Well, goodnight, Chi Chi." Bulma said, yawning.

"Be careful, and goodnight." Chi Chi wished as she hung up the phone. Bulma then retreated to her bedroom, exhausted.

Vegeta growled in his room as he heard the conversation between that woman and Goku's wife. _Stupid woman!_

* * *

Hope you liked it, but remember, this is a one-shot so that means it will not be continued. Please don't ask me to continue it. I think Vegeta's character was kept well, he didn't exactly say 'I love you'. Rate and Review, GenocideXD.


End file.
